<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new firefam gc!!!! by buckleydiazenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598810">new firefam gc!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast'>buckleydiazenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>refurbished fanfic !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new firefam gc!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey everyone!</p><p>i just wanted to let you know that i have refurbished my firefam gc fanfic !!</p><p>i know a lot of you liked it and i'm so so so grateful for everyone that read it, left kudos, commented, and/or bookmarked my story.</p><p>imo i thought that the first version of the fanfic was kinda cringy so i remade it.</p><p>however, i would like to add that i am currently working on chapter 10 out of 10, but PLEASE comment down on that fanfic if you would like me to write more chapters!!</p><p>the link for it is down below, and i hope all of you enjoy it ! thanks, i love all of you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306821">new firefam gc fic!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>